Zu den Sternen
by KleenesKnuddelmuff
Summary: Hm....Alkohol, Sterne und zwei betrunkene Jungs die nicht wirklich wissen was sie tun. Slash, soft lime, HarryDraco R&R please!


Disclaimer: nix meins, nix Geld, nur Spa

Warnings: Slash..... dont like, dont read

Anmerknug: So jetzt stellt das Knuddelmuff auch mal ne Story ins Netz...Seit nicht allzu streng mit mir. Is mein erster Versuch.... grins

Danksagung: Besten Dank an meine Beta K ( Kntusch& Knuddel, lieb dich Schatzi!) außerdem noch ein ganz großes Dankeschön an Sisilia Snape für die Unterstützung und die Tipps ( ganz fest drück) Ihr müsst unbedingt mal ihre Story Sisilias Geheimnis lesen ( schleichwerbung mach ) Ich bin jetzt erstmal eine Woche in ENGLAND.....Wenn ich wieder komme würd ich mich unheimlich über Reviews freuen....Also R&R!!! g

Widmung : Gewidmet is diese kleine Oneshot der wunderbaren Sweet-Dreams2, weil ihre Strory Veränderungen alles was ich bis her geschrieben inspiriert und geprägt hat !

Zu den Sternen

Als ich an diesem Morgen aufwachte wusste ich im gleichen Augenblick, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Ich lag halb bekleidet am Strand, mit dem schlimmsten Kater den ich je in meinem Leben gehabt hatte. Die Sonne ging gerade auf und das Licht spiegelte sich in den unzähligen Butterbier, Feuerwhiskey und sonstigen Alkoholflaschen, die ringsum mich rum verteilt lagen. Doch all dies gab mir noch keinen Grund zur Sorge.... Es war ja nicht das erste Mal, dass ich so etwas erlebte. Was mir wirklich Sorgen bereitete, war die Person die neben mir lag......

Als ich aufwachte und meine Augen noch geschlossen waren, spürte ich nur eine leichte Wärme an meiner linken Seite und kuschelte mich instinktiv an diese, in der Erwartung irgendein Mädchen, das ich aufgerissen hatte würde neben mir liegen, wie es schon öfters der Fall war. Jedoch merkte ich sehr schnell war es für ein Mädchen eindeutig zu...flach! Mühsam öffnete ich meine leicht verquollenen Augen, schloss sie jedoch sofort wieder, als ein höllischer Schmerz meinen Kopf mich durchfuhr. Alles was ich im ersten Moment erkennen konnte, war das die Person dunkle verwuschelte Haare hatte und eindeutig ein Junge war. Ein Junge.....Ein JUNGE!?!?

Ruckartig schnellte ich hoch, die heftigen Kopfschmerzen bei der plötzlichen Bewegung ignorierend und starrte auf die Person neben mir. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein...Das durfte nicht wahr sein!!!

Flashback

"Draco, meinst du nicht, du hast langsam genug getrunken....?" Ich setzte die Feuerwhiskeyflasche, aus der ich soeben getrunken hatte, ab und sah meinen besten Freund Blaise Zabini eindringlich an. Nun ja zumindest versuchte ich es, da ich nicht genau wusste, welcher der beiden nun der echte Blaise war. Ich entschied mich dann für den Linken und torkelte auf diesen zu. Jedoch schien mein Körper nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen zu sein, auf die Befehle meines Gehirns zu hören und so landete ich mit dem Gesicht genau vor Blaises Füssen.

Ich vernahm sein abschätzendes Schnauben und drehte mich mühsam auf den Rücken, damit ich ihn anschauen konnte. Er kniete sich langsam und wackelig neben mich, legte mir seine Hand auf den Bauch und sah mich strafend an.

"Warum musst du es auch immer so übertreiben...Ich dachte du wärst alt genug deine Grenzen zu kennen, Dray...." Obwohl er mich böse ansah, konnte ich auch ein Fünkchen Besorgnis aus seiner Stimme raushören.

"Kannst du aufstehen?" fragte er mich mit besorgter Miene. Ich versuchte meine Beine in Bewegung zu setzen, jedoch rührten sich diese seltsamer Weise sich keinen Zentimeter.

"Ich glaub nicht", gab ich lallend zurück und blickte auf Blaise, der nur grinsend den Kopf schüttelte und einen meiner Arme über seine Schulter legte. Ich hielt mich dort fest, während er seinen um meine Hüfte schlang und mich hoch hievte. Wir torkelten kurz ein Stück nach links, weil ich mich mit meinem gesamten Gewicht auf ihn stützte, aber es gelang ihm trotzdem irgendwie mich unter Kontrolle zu kriegen und er schleppte mich in Richtung Lagerfeuer davon. Dort ließ er mich mehr oder weniger sanft auf eine Decke plumpsen.

"Ich glaube, du brauchst erst mal ein wenig Ruhe...Bleib hier und wehe du gehst weg!" drohte er mir und sah mich streng an. Mit diesen Worten verschwand mein bester Freund im Getümmel unserer Mitschüler und ließ mich einfach so in der Gegend rumliegen......FRECHHEIT dachte ich noch!

Doch unter meinem eingenen Gemecker musste ich dann doch kurz weggenickt sein, denn als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, lag jemand neben mir. Jemand, den ich nur allzu gut kannte....

"Potter....Potter.....Hast wohl zu viel getrunken hm?" Ich grinste ihn an, war mir aber nicht sicher ob es gelang, da ich meine Gesichtsmuskeln nicht mehr so richtig spürte.....

"Schließ nicht immer von dir auf andere Malfoy", brummte der nun mir entgegen. Er klang sehr gelangweilt und sah mich nicht mal an, als er das sagte. Eine Tatsache die mich irgendwie wütend machte.

"Und warum liegst du hier dann rum?" fragte ich ihn neugierig und versuchte einen Blick von ihm zu erhaschen.

"Muss ich dir für alles, was ich tue Rechenschaft ablegen....?" fragte Harry nun und wandte den Kopf zu ihm.

"Ja, denn immerhin ist das meine Decke und ich wüsste gerne, warum du sie mit deiner Anwesenheit beschmutzt", fragte ich ihn in einem sarkastischen Ton.

"Steht dein Name da drauf?", wollte Potter dann wissen und ich überlegte kurz.

"Nein", musste ich dann ehrlichkeitshalber zugeben.

"Dann kann ich sie mit meiner Anwesenheit soviel Beschmutzen wie ich will.....Und könntest du jetzt bitte damit aufhören, mich beim reden anzuhauchen. Du hast ne schreckliche Fahne Malfoy!" brummte er mich dann an.

Ich sah ihn etwas erstaunt an....Hatte Harry Potter gerade wirklich "bitte" zu mir gesagt? Keine Beleidigungen? Kein "Malfoy halt die Fresse und verpiss dich!" ??? Das war ja fast schon freundlich gewesen. Für unsere Verhältnisse zumindest.

Irgendwie hatte ich Lust bekommen weiter mit ihm zu sprechen, wusste aber nicht, was ich sagen sollte und starrte ihn deswegen nur mit offenem Mund an.

"Pass auf sonst fliegt dir da was rein", sagte er grinsend zu mir und ich schloss meinen Mund ruckartig und presste die Hände darauf.

"Denkst du? Das wäre ja eklig!!!" erwiderter ich und sah ihn mit großen Augen an, die Hände immer noch auf meinen Mund gepresst.

Zuerst sah er mich leicht verwirrt an, doch dann fing er an noch breiter zu grinsen, um dann ganz plötzlich loszukichern wie ein Mädchen. Das hörte sich so blöd an, dass ich auch anfangen musste zu lachen. Nachdem wir uns einige Minuten gegenseitig ausgelacht hatten, wurden wir wieder still und eine angenehme Ruhe breitete sich um uns aus. In mir sammelte sich auf einmal so ein warmes Gefühl in der Magengegend und mit Schrecken stellte ich fest, dass Potter der Auslöser dafür war.

Ich rückte unwillkürlich etwas näher an ihn ran, so dass sich unsere Schultern leicht berührten. So lagen wir beide nebeneinander auf dem Rücken und betrachteten stumm den Sternenhimmel. Ich hatte die Sterne noch nie so intensiv wahrgenommen wie in diesem Moment.

"Das ist so wunderschön.....", sagte Harry plötzlich in die Stille. Fast ehrfürchtig flüsterte er diese Worte und eine leichte Gänsehaut bildete sich auf meiner Haut als ich sie vernahm. Mein Verstand schien auf einmal auszusetzen und mein Herz fing wild an zu rasen. Was war nur mit mir los?? Warum konnte ich Potter nicht beleidigen, demütigen wie sonst immer? Warum genoss ich seine Anwesenheit und wollte bei ihm sein? Musste wohl am Alkohol liegen, dachte ich so bei mir und schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf.

"Ich wäre gerne da oben bei den Sternen. Da scheint alles so friedlich zu sein. Keine Probleme. Keine Menschen, die etwas von mir verlangen, das ich wahrscheinlich nicht überleben werde.....", er sagte dies sehr leise und bedächtig.

"Willst du mit mir gehen?" Ohne es verhindern zu können, sprudelten die Worte aus mir raus. Er grinste mich bloß an und fragte gespielt unschuldig: "Wohin denn?"

Ich bliebt vollkommen ernst, beugte mich zu ihm rüber und hauchte in sein Ohr: " Zu den Sternen....."

Ehe ich mich versah, drehte ich mich zu ihn und drückte ich meine Lippen sanft auf seine. Potter versteifte sich im ersten Moment, doch nach ein paar Sekunden entspannte er sich wieder und fing an den Kuss zögerlich zu erwidern. Ich saugte leicht an seiner Unterlippe und knabberte ein wenig daran, was ihm ein leises Keuchen entlockte. Dadurch angespornt, öffnete ich meinen Mund etwas weiter und fuhr mit meiner Zunge zart und fordernd über seine Lippen, ihn um Einlass bittend. Dieser wurde mir auch sofort gewährt. Er schmeckte im ersten Moment nach Bier und etwas undefinierbarem Süßen, doch das war mir im Moment egal, wichtig war bloß , was diese süße kleine Zunge da mit mir machte.

Ich wusste nicht wie lange wir so da gelegen hatten, uns einfach nur küssend, bis er mich sanft, aber bestimmt von sich weg drückte und mir tief in die Augen sah . Sturmgrau traf auf leuchtend Grün.

Ich konnte seinen Blick nicht deuten und hatte Angst, er würde mich jetzt anschreien und gehen, jedoch geschah das genaue Gegenteil. Er zog mich wieder zu sich runter und küsste mich erneut. Wilder, fordernder als zuvor. Seine Hände fuhren unter mein T-Shirt und gingen auf Wanderschaft. Sie erkundeten meinen Rücken und dann meinen Oberkörper. Ich tat es ihm gleich und spürte seine warme zarte Haut unter meinen Fingern. Ich hörte seinen Atem der immer schneller ging und spürte seine fordernden Hände auf meiner Brust. Nach und nach fielen immer mehr Kleidungsstücke und nur der Sternenhimmel wurde stiller Zeuge, unserer Lust. Das erste Mal, ‚mein' erstes Mal mit Harry Potter .........

Flashback Ende

Schlagartig fiel mir wieder alles ein. Das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein! Ich hatte Sex mit einem Jungen gehabt! Noch dazu mit Potter, meinem Hassobjekt Numero Uno!!!!! Aber hasste ich ihn überhaupt?

Ich sah auf ihn herab. Seine Haare standen noch mehr von seinem Kopf ab, als sonst. Er sah so verdammt niedlich aus!!

Nein, was dachte ich denn da? Das war Potter....Er war natürlich nicht niedlich! Es war der verdammte Potter!

Wütend packte ich meine Sachen, die überall im Sand verstreut lagen und machte mich schnellstens und mit einem zwiespältigen Gefühl im Magen, auf den Weg zurück nach Malfoy Manor.


End file.
